


Hospitality

by caras_galadhon (Galadriel)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Sharpe - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Crossover, Dark, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-27
Updated: 2007-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norrington and Sparrow extend The Pearl's hospitality to their latest guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the spur of the moment for [](http://cbpotts.livejournal.com/profile)[**cbpotts**](http://cbpotts.livejournal.com/), who was in desperate need of "eggnog, a large bottle of rum, and [a] wholly inaccurate yet nicely nekkid Jack Sparrow/Norrington/Sharpe bondage crossover." First posted [here](http://cbpotts.livejournal.com/180600.html?thread=776312#t776312).

Even James had to admit that the Captain had struggled most satisfyingly when the cutlass sheared through the sash at his waist. _Still, it was a shame,_ he reflected. It would have been all the more poetic to have his wrists bound 'round with crimson, his own rank bringing him low, a captain without a unit, well beyond the reach of his little spit of land, privately become Private to the true Captain of the waves. But Jack was never much for aesthetics applied with any artful hand, so the strap of dull leather would have to suffice. It immobilized him well enough, and that was what mattered.

It was as if Christmas had come early to The Pearl; James wet his lips, appreciating the surprisingly clean white skin revealed as Jack cut away the very last buttons and buckles; it put him in mind of nog and brandy cream, delights too easily perishing to be kept long months at sea.

He hoped this new treat wouldn't spoil so quickly.

The Captain swore, of course, promising bloody beatings and revenge at the end of a rifle as his body twisted and arched off the bunk. It was a tired response, but necessary all the same, the force and anger at his predicament leaching out with each successive repetition.

Jack bared his teeth in his customary imitation of a smile, obviously amused at how practised this particular prisoner's protests were; it was as if he'd been laid bare and threatened with the sins of the flesh more times than he could count. More times than Jack could count, of that James was certain, as each division of the spoils of piracy seemed to boil down to, "One for you, one for the crew, and the rest for me." This time, however, James would force him to share.

James tightened his grip on Sharpe's ankles, the skin smooth beneath his fingers. Their captive's words were rough and rich with rage, but his mast betrayed his bluster, rising readily under Jack's ministrations, the pirate happily drizzling rum over Richard's skin, chasing the trails with an eager tongue.

As Sharpe's gaze roamed, no doubt looking for the nearest weapon or way out, James smiled as politely as one could at a naked man one expected to further debase, extending him the false courtesy appropriate between officers in disgrace. "Welcome to The Black Pearl." He waited until the Captain's attention swung his way, then cleared his throat, letting his eyes slide meaningfully down to where Jack's mouth encouraged Sharpe's plank to a harder form of wood. "We hope you enjoy your stay, _Dick._ "


End file.
